Two Universes Collapse
by cenaluver
Summary: Rose and the Doctor were torn apart, and on the final day they see each other, Rose tells him something that changes his mind about tearing universes apart. Spoilers up to Doomsday.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Two Univserses Collapse  
Rating: PG  
Pairing/Character(s): Rose/Doctor (Ten)  
Summary: Rose and the Doctor were torn apart, and on the final day they see each other, Rose tells him something that changes his mind about tearing universes apart.  
Warnings: Cursing, Spoilers up to Doomsday  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,025  
Chapter #: (1/?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: Here is my first ever Dr. Who story.

* * *

It was their last night together, little did they know. They had just returned from a long trip where Rose thought she had lost the Doctor forever. Rose smiled as the Doctor walked past her room again. She smiled as she knew he was standing right outside her view deciding if he should go in or now.

"Doctor," She said sweetly. "This is the fifth time you've walked past. Are you going to come in or not?"

"I just wanted to see how you were?" He smiled peering around the door as he looked at Rose quietly sitting on her bed smiling at him.

"Liar," She smiled as she quickly got off her bed and ran into his arms. "Doctor please."

"Rose, I told you we can't be together," The Doctor said quietly trying not to blush as he pushed her away. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Rose said slowly as the Doctor nodded before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. The Doctor broke their kiss as he picked up Rose in his arms and carried her off to his bedroom.

* * *

A long time had passed since Rose and the Doctor had shared that passionate night, making love for the first time, and for the last time. As Rose stood their by the edge of the ocean she held back the tears as her Doctor was a ghost in front of her. Taking a shaky deep breath Rose smiled through her tears as she was finally able to tell him the one thing that she needed.

"There are five of us now: Mum, Dad, Mickey and the baby," She said blandly as she looked away from him.

"You're not?" He said breathlessly as Rose took a deep breath.

"I am," She said lifting her head looking him in the eye.

"Rose," He said slowly "Had I known we--"

"Not even you could've seen this coming Doctor," Rose said slowly shaking her head "I don't want to do this on my own!"

"Rose," The Doctor said slowly "Had I known this would've happened."

"But we couldn't tell it would happen," Rose said tears falling from her eyes as the Doctor made to hold her, but realized he was just a ghost.

"I never thought it would end this way," The Doctor said trying to smile.

"Don't," She said shaking her head as the tears fell faster. "I—I—I love you!" She said through her tears as he nodded.

"Quite right to," The Doctor smiled as Rose nodded this time.

"What are we going to do?" She asked quickly "We--" She started to cry even more as she realized he was fading.

"Rose—I will find you—I will get you--" The Doctor said before disappearing.

Rose stared at the spot where her Doctor stood; she couldn't believe she had just told him. She didn't want to be alone anymore. Choking back the tears she turned around and looked at her family. Swallowing she ran toward her mother as she cried into her shoulder.

* * *

The Doctor stared blankly in front of him. Rose, his Rose, was gone forever. She was carrying his baby, a time lord baby. This changed everything, he didn't care what he had to do, he didn't care about destroying the world, he needed Rose with him again. They could finally be a family, there had to be away around it. They made it to the alternate universe first so there had to be a way he can get back to her.

* * *

Rose said quietly on the couch in the living room of her house, she stared into the fire as Mickey stood behind her. He still loved her, but he felt some amount of spite toward her for sleeping with the Doctor and getting pregnant with his baby. But he was going to help her as much as he could; he knew she felt alone, he had to show her that she wasn't.

"Rose," Mickey said quietly as she didn't even stir.

"Don't Mickey, I don't want to hear it okay? Mum and Dad have already laid into me about this, I don't need you to too," She said quietly.

"I wasn't going to--"

"Please," Rose said quickly getting off the couch and turning around to face Mickey. "Jealous! That's all that you are! You thought now that the Doctor and I were torn apart that you would finally get your chance!"

"Rose no!" Mickey said trying to reason with her. "I'm just trying to be a good friend."

"Friend," Rose laughed as silent tears from her cheeks. "You never wanted to be just friends with me. You've always had a problem with the relationship that the Doctor and I had! Just leave me alone!"

Mickey stood stunned as Rose ran up the stairs to her bedroom as he heard the door slam behind her. Slowly Mickey walked into the kitchen were Jackie and Pete sitting at the table drinking some tea.

"She yelled at me," Mickey said quietly as he sat down at the end of the table. "I didn't even say anything and she just yelled at me!"

"Give her some time," Jackie said smiling at the boy she loved like a son. "She's pregnant and will never see the Doctor again. She's going on an emotional roller coaster. Everything will be okay in time."

"I have a feeling that she thinks that the Doctor is going to try to get her back now that he knows she's carrying his baby," Pete said slowly taking a sip of his tea.

"Poor thing," Jackie said looking at the stairs that led up to the upper floors.

"The Doctor said that the ways to this world are blocked," Pete said quietly "He can't get here, not even the Doctor could get here."

"We're just going to have to help her get through this," Jackie sighed "She loved him more than anything. I think she's happy that the Doctor and her have a link. But she'll be reminded of the Doctor every time she looks at the baby. I'm not sure that's a good thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Two Universes Collapse  
Rating: PG  
Pairing/Character(s): Rose/Doctor (Ten)  
Summary: Rose and the Doctor were torn apart, and on the final day they see each other, Rose tells him something that changes his mind about tearing universes apart.  
Warnings: Cursing, Spoilers up to Doomsday  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 605  
Chapter #: (2/?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: Here is my first ever Dr. Who story. I have decided to let the chapters length vary, if it comes out long it does. If it comes out short, sorry.

* * *

The doctor stared at her empty bed he could still see her sleeping on it after a long day. She wouldn't even bother taking off her day clothing before she curled up in bed. He would always watch her sleep, just to make sure she was okay; he never wanted her to leave him. But now she was gone forever and her room would again be filled. Not this time, this time he had work to do, he needed to get his Rose back. They needed to raise their child together.

They might not be able to spend the Doctors life together, but he wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. He didn't know how long Rose would be away in that universe, but he prayed he wouldn't miss much of their child's life. When Pete said that three years had passed since they had seen each other made him worried. He might miss the most crucial years of his child's life.

Running to the Tardis' main console he tried to go back into the history of their coordinates to figure out just how he, Rose and Mickey got pulled into that universe. Taking his glasses out of his pockets he stared at the screen, he didn't care how long it took, he would find out just how to get back to Rose.

* * *

"It's been three months since you've seen him Rose," Jackie said quietly as she stood in her daughters door way.

Rose was laying on her bed with her hand on her stomach staring off into space. She was depressed after the last time she saw the doctor, her doctor as she still referred to him. They all hoped for Rose and the baby's sake the doctor would stay away so they can finally have a normal life. Jackie and Pete didn't want their grandchild traveling through space.

"I don't care," She said looking at her mother slowly "He's coming for me, I know he is."

"Rose, he's left you, why can't you just understand that?" Jackie said slowly.

"You never liked him!" Rose said quickly sitting up glaring at her mother. "You hated that he took me away. You were happy when he left me here, when he left us."

"Don't say that Rose," Jackie said looking at her daughter worriedly.

"Just please go away," Rose said getting up and rushing over to the door.

"Rose,"

"No," She said shutting the door in her mothers face before she returned to her bed. Curling up she stared out the window, trying to listen for the Tardis.

* * *

Two days had passed and the doctor didn't move from his spot. He had found the records of that fateful day and he was studying what had happened. Taking off of his glasses he rubbed his temples before putting them back on his face.

"Of course!" He said excitedly "That's it! It was the Time Vortex! How could I not think about that before hand?!"

He jumped up to his and started to pace around the TARDIS thoughts flying through his head trying to work them all out trying to find the way, the slip in the vortex to get her back. So many things about the vortex, it was once inside of Rose, she used it to save him. There had to be a way he could use it to save her. If he could just create a rift in the vortex there could be a way that that might lead to her. If he could just get there in time, he didn't want to miss the birth of the last time baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Two Universes Collapse  
Rating: PG  
Pairing/Character(s): Rose/Doctor (Ten)  
Summary: Rose and the Doctor were torn apart, and on the final day they see each other, Rose tells him something that changes his mind about tearing universes apart.  
Warnings: Cursing, Spoilers up to Doomsday  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 675  
Chapter #: (3/?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: Here is my first ever Dr. Who story. I have decided to let the chapters length vary, if it comes out long it does. If it comes out short, sorry.

* * *

Rose was more than seven months along now and she couldn't take it anymore. As much as she loved the thought of being a mother, and seeing her baby for the first time, she wanted it out. She was uncomfortable all day and night and barely got any sleep. She wished the Doctor was with her, Rose knew if they were together during this time she wouldn't be feeling this she would be happy. They would be planning for the baby, getting a room ready on the TARDIS for the baby.

Rose's Mom and Dad and Mickey seemed to be dreading the arrival. They grimaced when ever Rose mentioned setting up the room for the baby or going out shopping to gather clothing and a crib. Rose climbed up the stairs slowly holding her stomach as if to speed up her steps. Slowly she rounded the corner and peered into the baby's room.

They had set it up next to her room so should be close enough. Her father even said in a few days he was going to demolish the wall next that was between those rooms so the baby and Rose would be in one room. She was excited about that, but she still had a few more months today. Quietly she took a seat in the rocker that she had bought and placed near the window.

"Excited?" Mickie asked quietly as Rose looked away from the window for a moment before staring out onto the lawn again.

"I've got two more months," She said slowly rocking "As excited as I could be I suppose."

"Your Mum and Pete they don't mean to ignore you during this time," He said quickly "They are just worried for you and wish to give you space."

"And why do you talk to me?" Rose said quietly.

"I dunno, I figured since we used to," Mickey shrugged "I don't know, but I want to help you."

"Thanks Mickey," Rose said rubbing her stomach biting her lip "I can't do this on my own they don't seem to understand that."

"Oh I think they do," He said quietly walking up behind her resting his hands on her shoulders "They don't want you lashing out at them and blaming them for things like you did in the beginning of this pregnancy."

"I was confused, scared, lost," She said shaking her head "I've come to terms; I'm going to raise this baby without its father. I have to learn to understand that."

"There is a chance you know of him coming back,"

"Don't give me false hopes Mickey," Rose said shaking her head "I wouldn't know what to do if I saw him again."

* * *

"C'mon," The Doctor said hitting the TARDIS console trying to get it working. He had been hovering around a solar flare for the last week but the TARDIS was being stubborn and refused to work with him. The board made a strange noise as it started working again. "Finally!"

The Doctor worked frantically around the main console of the TARDIS going underneath to reroute things. He figured out a flaw in the rules, if he manually had to break the time line it should work and repair itself right after. He knew that the TARDIS would hunt for Rose that he wouldn't have to hunt for her. She still had a piece of the time vortex in her, a little piece but it was helpful to him when ever he needed to find her.

"Work," He said pulling a lever as he suddenly felt a jolt. He waited for a moment as the TARDIS was suspended in another vortex. When he felt like he was falling through the air he yelped with joy as he tried his hardest to move around to control the TARDIS on the course he had set earlier in the week. He could feel himself falling through the time vortex. As the TARDIS landed with a loud thud the Doctor pushed himself off of the floor and ran quickly toward the door.


End file.
